Amethyst
by Bowtie33
Summary: Bella moves from Phoenix to forks, meets the Cullens and has a great time with them, well... For a while. The Cullens seemed to be hiding something, but Bella already knew. She knew what they were hiding because she was the same. She belonged. Very much a Bellice, Bella/Alice, BellaxAlice fic R&R! T for language.
1. New Beginnings

Chapter One: New Beginnings.

The plane landed smoothly, shaking only a little as it rumbled heavily down the landing strip. I sighed thinking ahead. Charlie would most likely be awkward, as usual, and end up completely freaking out.

I closed my eyes, slowly taking a breath before unbuckling my seatbelt and grabbing my hand luggage. "Hate airplanes.." I murmered, heading off towards the baggage claim where I knew Charlie would be waiting for me. Despite the fact that I could probably just have driven my old BMW down here my mother decided to ship me off in an airplane. Sighing again I looked around. Of course forks -the town Charlie lived in- was far too small for an airport and thus I would be stuck in Charlie's beaten cruiser for twenty to thirty minutes on the way from port angeles.

Charlie already had my bags, which sort of creeped me out, and was waving me over awkwardly. "Hey, Charlie. Long time no see.. hah.." I looked at the floor while I spoke, then awkwardly grabbed my bag. Charlie nodded curtly and gave me a one armed hug. The awkwardness was a little unsettling, I have to admit, but finally we managed to navigate our way to the cruiser and set off.

The ride from Port Angeles to Forks was very scenic. It started raining a mere three minutes into the drive, which I'm pretty sure is a new high score for the rainy state of Washington.

Charlie made small talk, choosing the weather as his topic which frankly didn't last long. How could it? Rain. That's about it. Afterwards the silence was comfortable, which I liked so it was okay.

Not too long after we pulled into the driveway. The house looked almost exactly as I remembered, though wear and tear through the years of my absence had left it looking a little downtrodden. Overall, though, the house was charming. I smiled, memories flooding my thoughts as I stepped through the door. Pictures of my mother and I where dotted around and I giggled, Charlie may be a bachelor but he still loved his family.

"I dunno if you remember, but your room is upstairs and the first door on the right.." "Yeah, dad" "... It's good to have you back, Bells" I smiled awkwardly at him, not exactly sure how to respond. Thankfully he eventually nodded, leaving me to my own devices. With an awkward grunt I began to heave my suitcase up the stairs. "The fuck did I put in this damn thing" I groaned, shoving it onto a sturdy looking desk in the corner of the room.

The bed looked new, thankfully, and the black silky looking sheets looked comfortable enough, I'd have to remember to thank Charlie for his color choice. The walls were a creamy beige color, and the wooden furniture was a dark brown color. All in all the room was well put together, and in the far corner of the room I happily noticed an ajar door which led into an en-suite. "Excellent!" I grinned, skipping a little too happily over to inspect it. The bathroom was marvelous! The color scheme was a mixture of dark greys and blacks, the shower dominated a corner and large portion of the room however there was plenty of space left over. I high fived myself and screamed internally, this would be AWESOME!

After unpacking the bare minimal I skipped downstairs and grabbed a peanutbutter and jelly sandwich.

"You have school tomorrow, by the way.. Uhm school starts at like 8 or something.. but you might want to get there a bit early, and I got all your paperwork taken care of here's your schedule.." Charlie handed me a piece of paper, which I took with a gracious thanks and a somewhat-totally-awkward hug, to which he responded with a nervous laugh. I smiled at him before running upstairs (only tripping twice which I am quite proud of).

ISABELLA SWAN

1ST: ADVANCED ENGLISH - KENNEDY

2ND: PHYSICS - TAYLOR

FORM - KNIGHT

BREAK

3RD: TRIGONOMETRY - MCKENZIE

4TH: GOVERNMENT

LUNCH

5TH: MUSIC

6TH: FREE PERIOD

"Form? What the fuck is form?" I ran a hand through my hair, feeling slightly stressed as I looked over my time-table. In the end I just threw the piece of paper in my bag with a binder full of paper and my notes from the school I went to in Phoenix, then lazily threw myself on the bed. It was 10:30pm and I didn't feel like getting back up so I just kicked off my jeans and slid under the covers, pushing everything aside and forcing myself to sleep.

* * *

The morning came a little too quickly for me. Though mornings always do. I'd always hated how when I awoke it wasn't really waking up, it was sleeping from a dreamless fantasy into a nightmarish reality.

I dragged myself out of bed, not caring that it was only 5am, and grabbed my bathroom supplies. I decided that after the flight yesterday I should definitely shower today, I hated feeling icky and airplanes made me feel that way. I scrubbed myself from head to toe then lathered my hair up, massaging my scalp to some unknown rhythm that somehow incorporated the pitter-patter of the shower spraying on my back, releasing the tension in my muscles. I smiled happily as the warm water washed over my chestnut hair and somewhat toned body. After conditioning my hair and letting the water wash over me for a few minutes more (and having a rather predictable shaving issue) I jumped out of the shower, ready to go.

Well, not quite as I still had to get dressed.

I decided half-way through my suitcase that I should probably just throw something on, which ended up being tight black jeans and a dark purple shirt (my favourite shirt) then brushed through my hair, throwing it into a loose ponytail. I decided, today, that I just wouldn't bother with the loose strands that framed my face.

At 6 o'clock I laced up my black chucks and threw on my Phoenix band jacket (believe it or not my skills with a guitar were undeniable) and threw myself down the stairs (literally). Charlie looked up from his newspaper in the kitchen, frowning "you okay Bells?" "Yeah yeah tripped I'm fine" I laughed nervously and picked myself up of the floor feeling a little dazed. A little unsteady I walked down the hall and into the kitchen before pouring some of the ready made coffee into a cup and grabbing a bowl of cookie crisp. "I see you stocked up on food before I came" I chuckled, sitting across from Charlie who was now sitting looking at me. "I see you haven't changed your.. ahem, other diet" he muttered, knowing I would hear. I frowned a little "You know I could never hurt anyone, plus my gift helps me a little so it's okay Char-Dad" I coughed and started eating. He nodded then stood up, fastening his belt and playing with his handcuffs. "Yeah.. Well, I'm off to work I'll be home a little while after you so have a good day I'll see you when I get home" He smiled thinly before heading off out the door. I rolled my eyes, humans were so typical.

After a few seconds Charlie came back in. "Uhm, Bella, as much as I love your car being dropped off would you mind moving it?" He looked at my with an eyebrow raised, I just laughed and grabbed the keys from him "Thanks Dad" I skipped happily out to my car and slid in breathing in the warm scent of the dark leather. I turned the keys, sighing as a low purr filled the car. Smiling I slid out of the driveway, letting Charlie out before pulling back up and parking. Those few minutes in the car left me on a personal high for the last half an hour of watching TV before school.

Of course I was WAY happy when I got to actually drive to school.

I arrived at about 7:35 to see someone unlocking the doors. I silently thanked any deity that might live and locked rain up (rain being the name of my car). "You're Isabella, right!? The new girl. You're big news!" I turned to face a short Asian looking dude who flashed me a quick smile before pulling his camera up "smile!" "woah woah, dude, I'm new but I'd rather like.. Just... Blend in?" "So... No cover?" "No, but, uh I'll sit with you at lunch?" "Yeah yeah!" He smiled again and gave me a quick hug. He seemed okay, a little too clingy for me, but okay. I giggled as I walked him sneak up behind a tall girl and scare her, before hugging her. "That must be a crush!" Happy for once, I walked into the building in search of my first hour.

After 50 minutes of being absorbed in A Walk To Remember by Nicholas Sparks I practically skipped to physics which unfortunately ended up in me tripping and walking in late. "Good evening Miss Swan nice of you to join us" Mr Taylor droned as I walked into the class holding my butt. My eyes widened considerably and heat rushed to my cheeks. "You can sit next to Alice, Alice raise your hand please so that we can continue with our class as scheduled" he put emphasis on his last word and a small hand shot up in the air almost too quickly. I giggled as I slid into the seat next to her. She smiled happily, "Hello Bella I'm Alice Cullen" She said with a smile. I took a moment to study her features, she had rather short hair which spiked up all over the place and an adorable face which made her look a little pixie-like. "Ohh!" I exclaimed, staring into her eyes "another vampire!" I breathed staring at her deeply. Her eyes hardened and her face grew composed.

Whoops.


	2. Friends

Chapter 2: Friends

She hummed quietly, and I stared ahead not saying anything. I could feel her eyes burning into me as she stared, though her eyes shifted and her gaze was almost curious.

"What are you doing for break?" she asked, suddenly. I looked up at her slightly confused "ohhh oh yeah you guys have break here" I tapped a finger to my chin "well I'm not sure, nothing I would assume, though I'm not exactly sure what form is" I looked into her eyes and she smiled widely. "Well form is basically just a place you can check in and get things you need, essentially it's the beginnig of break though you just have to stay long enough for the teacher to mark you as present. Who is your form teacher, if you don't mind my asking?" she gazed at me with an amused expression while I dug around in my messenger bag for my schedule. Alice reached over and placed her fingers on the corner of the paper, silently asking me if she could look, I handed her the paper and sat back.

Mr Taylor started talking about water pressure and refridgerators being a very important part of physics, which I found boring so I looked back at Alice. "Oh we have the same Form teacher, and you have Music with me" She giggled and handed back the paper. "So why is there no name for the music or government teachers?" I asked, genuinly curious. She rolled her eyes and glowered "that's the school being messed up, there's only one teacher for both those subjects so they don't bother putting the names down" I looked at her and she smiled again.

I don't know what it was, but something about her made me feel comfortable and calm, I smiled at her genuinely "So I was wondering if, after I show you to Form, you would like to come and sit with me in my car or yours I don't mind" I nodded enthusiastically and stood up (the bell had rang 2 minutes prior to my standing). Alice stood too, throwing her bag over her shoulder, and linked her arm with mine before leading me off to form.

Mr Knight said nothing as he took the register and waved us away. "Don't worry about him, he's just not really into teaching" Alice breathed out, I couldn't help but notice how the laugh that came with her soothing voice was like wind chimes, it was high but not so to the point of it being annoying.

"Why don't we sit in my car?" I asked, startling myself. Alice nodded and I practically dragged her over to my BMW before unlocking it and sliding into the drivers seat. Alice raised her eyebrows as she slid into the passenger side. I giggled a litte "It's a nice car, I like it" she said, running her nimble fingers over the black leather of the dashboard. I watched intently as her eyes raked over the car approvingly, then stopped to rest on me. I blushed a little (which believe me I had no idea why) and looked into her eyes.

"I thought I heard you say something earlier" she said, gazing ino my eyes. As I looked back into hers the tirade of emotions swept me away and I sat dumbfounded. She had definitely heard, I hadn't doubted that she would. I took my bottom lip between my teeth nervously, thinking of how to approach the subject.

"I uh, I like vampires?"

I instantly facepalmed. Like literally, I threw my palm onto my face which created a loud slapping noise. "Ughh.. Ahh.. That came out wrong" a blush rose to my cheeks again as I sighed, overwhelmed with the emotions running through my mind.

"Don't worry about it, I've just never met a human who could pick us out" she said quietly. She took my hands in hers, and gazed into my eyes again (jeesh lots of eye gazing). She seemed to be searching for something as she looked into my eyes, and I held her gaze determined that she wouldn't find it. She sighed, retracting her hands. "Yeah, my uh... Mother is a vampire, so" "Oh that's unfortunate" she seemed saddened, as she looked at me. "That's okay, I don't remember when she was human" I breathed, trying to hint to her what exactly I was. She looked confused for a moment, then shrugged. "You're not afraid I'll drink from you?" She asked, eyebrows arched. "No, your eyes are yellow so I'm assuming you drink from animals" I replied.

Her eyebrows shot up and she looked at me intently "you know a lot!" she exclaimed, staring into my eyes again. "My mother went through... Phases." I replied, a little bit sad at the memory of her red eyes. Alice nodded in understanding and I sighed. "You have siblings, am I right?" I asked, reaching for her hand which she didn't pull away. She nodded, eyebrows raised again "yes I do" I smiled at her and squeezed her hand (a little stronger than a human would I have to admit but it didn't seem to register with her) then slid out of the car. Alice jumped out too. "It really is a nice car, I'd love to go for a drive with you some time" she murmered, walking over and wrapping her arms around me in a warm embrace. It was only then that I noticed how short she really was. Don't get me wrong, I was a decent height standing at 5'9, but Alice only managed to reach my shoulder, and she appeared to be on her tiptoes. I hugged her back and picked her up, surprising her, before twirling her around and setting her back down. She grinned widely at me and grabbed my hand, dragging me into the building again and I sighed happily, glad to have someone I could relate to in this human-fest.

Trigonometry and government passed fairly quickly, I made a friend called Angela who apparently was also in my english class though she didn't want to disturb me as I had been absorbed in my book (which was totally true, though I didn't really like that book).

At lunch I sat with Eric and his friends Mike and Jessica, Angela was there too and I totally noticed some chemistry between her and Eric. Jessica had the appearance of being really really fake and I didn't like that about her. I made a mental note to be careful arround her, she really seemed to be one of those people who are just out to gain things. When the Cullens had walked in and sat down I captured Alice's gaze a few times and she winked at me, Angela then proceeded to tell me about her family.

"The insanely beautiful blonde is Rosalie, the big guy next to her is Emmett they're together but it's totally okay because they're not really related." I chuckled at that thought, they definitely weren't related. "Uhm the guy with messy hair who looks like he's glaring at you which, by the way, is really creeping me out is Edward. Don't mind him though he's just a grumpy individual" "And he thinks he's too good for everyone"Jessica added, I couldn't help but think she obviously had some sort of rejection history with him. As if to justify my thoughts Angela chimed in "That's only because he totally rejected you" she laughed, Jessica seemed a little stuck up over it so I giggled but left it at that.

After lunch I made my way to music, making sure I had a few pics in my pocket. alice met me halfway and linked her arm with mine and pulled me in. The teacher, Mrs Cockburn (yes it's as funny as it sounds), assigned me a squire electric and sent me off into the corner -literally-. I sat there with an amp for a while, thinking of a song to play. I started playing, letting the notes channel into my fingers as I passed them over the frets and strings smoothly.

"I'm not a vampire but I feel like one, sometimes I sleep all day because I hate the sun.." I smiled and turned around, looking straight into the eyes of Alice. "Hullo!" "Interesting choice of song" she chuckled, sitting cross legged next to me. I laughed noting the irony.

From the corner of the room I heard Mrs Cockburn on her phone, talking quietly into the receiver.

"I'll tell her.. Yes... Yes, are you sure?"

I also could faintly hear Charlie's voice on the other end. "Bad news" I sighed, sliding the guitar into the gig bag and winding up the amp wires.

I just turned around when I noticed my mistake.

Alice thought I was human, and I very inhumanely just heard a conversation from the other side of the room.


	3. Hiding

Chapter 3: Hiding

Alice looked at me, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. Mentally I was facepalming, but in reality I stood as still as a statue.

And I wasn't breathing.

"Shit" I murmured, exhaling loudly. Alice's eyes widened even more to a point where I didn't think they could widen any more.

"Bella your eyes are black"

"Fuuuuucckkk"

I drew out the curse, steadying my breathing. "That happens when I get flustered" I sighed, slumping down into the chair. Alice's gaze was piercing and I realised I'd have to explain. "Alice, would you.. umm.. Would you like to come out with me? Just uh.. uh what I mean to say is-" "Yes, yes Bella calm down" she laughed and I grabbed her hand before leading her out of the building.

"This has been a confusing first day" I said with a sigh as we slid into my lovely car. "I can see that, it's been quite a day for me too" she rubbed her arm nervously as she spoke and looked down. "So um.. what was all that?" asked Alice finally, as I pulled into the driveway. "I'm just really really weird" I said, plastering a guarded look over my face. She nodded not yet pushing the matter and followed me inside.

"I guess I should explain properly?" I asked sitting on the couch and motioning for her to join me. She nodded, sitting down, and looked at me intently.

"46 years ago my mother was beaten and dyeing on the streets of seattle. She had blood all over her, that's what drew Carlisle to her." I paused noting the shocked expression on Alice's face. "Yes, your Carlisle. I am led to believe he was searching to see when you would be able to move back here. Anyway, running into my mother seconds from death he did what he had to do. He changed her, and visited her often, teaching her the vegetarian diet and how to blend in.

"20 years later my mother met Charlie. To her in the beginning he was so insignificant, but in the end his persistance paid off and they were wed. He knew about my mothers' vampirism, just as he knows of yours."

I paused again, wondering if she was piecing it together. "I was unaware of his knowledge" she stated leaning back into the couch. I nodded. "Please continue" she said, clearly interested in my story.

"Well lets see, it was around 21 years ago that she became pregnant with me, yes that sounds about right" "..." "You seem shocked" I noted, placing the fingers of my right hand on her cheek "are you okay?" I ask leaning forward. "I just.. I'm speechless" Alice's eyes were wide, though she leaned into my fingers. "I had wondered why that smell of blood in you wasn't overpowering. You smell amazing, but not in the I-want-to-eat-you kind of way" I couldn't help but giggle as I captured her gaze. She stared at me unashamed and I stared right back. "So what all can you do?" she asked. I grinned, this would be fun.

* * *

"Uhm, Bella where are we going?" Alice questioned. I held her hand a little tighter, pulling her into the forest. "You look a little hungry" I said, biting my lip. The darkened topaz eyes I stared into had not escaped me. She looked at me curiously and I shook my head.

"Catch me if you can"

I grinned before sprinting off deeper into the forest at an inhuman speed. Alice's laugh didn't escape me as she ran next to me. I smiled to myself before leaping over a fallen tree and stopping. "There are some deer to the north" I inhaled deeply before running off in that direction, knowing she would follow.

Sitting atop a large boulder I watched as 3 deer bent down and drank greedily from a small river. Their ears pricked up, perhaps sensing danger. I looked at Alice, who looked back at me, and we leapt in unison grabbing our prey quickly and snapping their necks.

Alice again gazed at me curiously as I bit into the deer's soft neck and began drinking it's warm blood. The sticky rich substance coated my throat and I moaned, my chest rumbling deeply. "It looks like you haven't had blood in a while" Alice's chimey voice reached my ears a few minutes later and I nodded, licking my lips. "I haven't. My mothers diet is a little... Different now" I sighed thinking of her murky eyes, not quite gold but not quite red. Alice nodded in understanding and stood with me. "So you're strong, fast, and you drink blood. Do you have a gift?" I smiled "Yes, yes I do" she cocked her head to the side, unsure of my smile and I laughed.

"It's an interesting gift, well I'm not sure as it's a gift more than a curse. I can feel emotions and I seem to be immune to other gifts such as Edwards' mind reading" Alice nodded at this, not questioning how I knew. "What am I feeling right now?" She asked, curiosity leaking into her tone.

I closed my eyes for a moment, allowing my gift to begin to work "You're amazed, happy, confused, and there is sadness lingering at the back of your mind" For a moment I stopped, then began sending waves of happiness towards her and she laughed heartily. "That's amazing! I'm sure my family would love to meet you formaly." I nodded. "It would be nice to see Carlisle again" I laughed again at her expression. "Carlisle is a second father to me" "He has seemed rather excited lately" I nodded before leading her back through the trees.

"School will be cancelled tomorrow, because of the snow.. So would you like to come meet the Cullens?" she asked humorously. I nodded "That would be great" "So I'll come pick you up at 10?" "Yeah yeah" I smiled again at her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you didn't hide anything" she said with a wink before running off.

I was glad too.


	4. Meet The Cullens

Chapter 4: Meet The Cullens

_I paused and picked up a handful of sand, letting it slide through my fingers. I looked at her, drinking in the amazing beauty radiating from her in the pale light. Taking her hand again I led her over next to the warm water, which lapped at our feet heartily. "I love it.." she whispered softly. "I didn't think beaches and I would mix... But it's so breath-taking..." I turned and kissed her softly. "A beauty such as yours can only be matched to the beauty of moonlight" I kissed the knuckles of her left hand, kneeling down. "I love you. I love you more than anything or anyone I have ever come across in this universe, and I never will meet anyone as beautiful, smart, or all around wonderful and amazing as you. You're fantastic. You complete me. Like Batman completes the Joker. I cannot even begin to imagine my life without you by my side. I just can't fathom it. Everything about you is amazing, you are perfect for me.. And I'd like to believe I for you." I paused, slipping a small black satin box from my pocket. "I never want you to leave my life, ever. I want you to be mine. Forever. Mary Alice Cullen, would you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?"_

I awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright and staring around my room. I felt eyes on me and glanced around again, as quick as the feeling had come to me it vanished and I slumped back into the bed.

I wondered casually why Alice's name was different in my dream, not even touching on why I had acted towards her the way I did in my dream.

I took a moment to glance at my clock, dreading the time. It was 4:57 AM, deciding that the time was decent I rolled over and fell back asleep.

* * *

"Aliiiiiccceee what's your real nammeee?" I asked with a pout, watching her intently as she drove. "Do you really want to know Bella?" She retorted, I nodded "I want to know a lot about you, especially about your human life" She raised her eyebrows at this and took a breath.

"My name was Mary Alice Brandon. I had a little sister named Cynthia. Her daughter - my niece - is still alive in Biloxi... I went through all the old newspapers on microfiche. My family wasn't mentioned often; they weren't part of the social circle that made the papers. My parents' engagement was there, and Cynthia's. My birth was announced... and my death. I found my grave. I also filched my admissions sheets from the old asylum archives. The date on the admission and the date on my tombstone are the same, and that's all I know. I don't really remember anything from my human life.." she trailed off with an unreadable expression, then perked up when I laid my hand over hers on the gear shift "That's the past though" She said, glancing over at me "It's the present that I want to focus on now."

With that said we spent the rest of the journey in a comfortable silence. 5 minutes later a took to looking out of the window at the unfamiliar trees. As the car pulled to a stop I gasped, taking in the modern architecture of the Cullens amazing home. It looked to be two stories tall and was very open, being that a large part of the walls were glass which detoured from the fresh white of the rest of the house.

Alice led me into the entryway where the Cullens were waiting, all smiling. The only missing person that I could (or rather couldn't) see was Edward, who seemed to allude me. In seconds I was being embraced by a motherly figure, who's reddish brown hair fell in calm waves past her shoulders. Rosalie (who was usually glaring) smiled warmly and shook my hand, and her husband Emmett gave me a big bear hug (which was strangely fitting). I looked up at Carlisle happily. "That years have been good to you, daaaaddd" I grinned, he was next to me in an instant and enveloping me in a hug "Oh Bella you're all grown up now! I haven't seen you in 4 years! Have you stopped growing yet? Still on our diet?" his excited questions made me giggle and I nodded. "Yes I stopped growing a year ago and I still feed on animal blood as well as human food. Mom's missed you, by the way. She says you should call her so she can tell you about Phil her new boy toy" Carlisle laughed at this "I'm assuming she's still somewhere between on the dieting?" he asked, face falling a little. I sighed unhappily and nodded. "She might have gone off animals completely, usually she only drank animal blood when she hunted with me" he nodded at this a gestured to the family room.

I hadn't really noticed the expressions on everybody elses faces, Esme (who I knew purely from Carlisle) had a warm smile plastered across her face, though she had questions in her eyes. Alice was holding my hand (yay! [what?]) and had a calm but happy expression, and Rosalie and Emmett looked clueless. I laughed out loud at this "you guys should close your mouths you look like you're trying to catch flies" I giggled, though both of their mouths were closed immediately. "Err mind explaining the Carlisle?" Emmett asked curiously. "Bella here is the child of the woman I changed in Seattle around 46 years ago" he sighed, and Rosalie looked at me curiously. "You asked if she'd stopped growing?" I smiled encouragingly at Rosalie as she spoke "Yes Bella is somewhat a hybrid, her father is a human and that is how she can drink blood or eat normal food. Bella has all the traits of being a vampire, but her heart is still beating and blood flows through her veins" Carlisle smiled at Rosalie, and she nodded "that's amazing!" Emmett gasped and he hugged me again.

"That means she can play baseball with us!"

"Emmett we can't play baseball until it thunders"

"Ohh... How about an arm wrestle?"

I looked at Emmett, who in turn looked at me hopefully and I shrugged "you're on."

For 37 slow seconds we stayed neutral, neither budging the other, then I got kind of bored and slammed his hand down with a victorious grin. "That's wicked!" he laughed hugging me. The rest of the family laughed along with us and we all easily started chatting.

"This is wrong" a strained voice spoke from the doorway. I looked up quickly to see Edward running a hand through his tousled hair, leaning against the doorway. He glared at me and beckoned me towards him "may I speak with you in private?" he asked, a hint of maliciousness in his tone. I shrugged and followed him for a few minutes until we reached an outdoor patio at the opposite side of the house.

Once outside he turned to me and stepped forward, looking me straight in the eye. "You shouldn't be alive. You shouldn't. You're a disgrace to vampires" he breathed, grabbing my upper arms. My eyes narrowed and I growled at him. A disgusted look crossed his face and he leaned down and brushed his teeth over my neck "I wonder what would happen" he said aloud and I finally grew impatient with him. "Back off." I stated, stonily. He closed his eyes for a moment, not doing what I asked.

I shrugged "Have it your way."

With those words I grabbed his neck, turned in a full circle, and threw him as hard as I could in the direction of the forest. He crashed through tree after tree before finally hitting one and dropping to the floor.

I was just dusting off my jeans when Alice and the rest of the Cullens appeared behind me. "Woah, dude, what did he do?" Emmett asked wide-eyed. I shrugged "he put his teeth on me and pissed me off" as I said this Edward slowly stood up, looking a little dazed.

"Damn she can throw!"


	5. First Kiss

Chapter 5: First Kiss

3 weeks had passed since my encounter with Edward, now nicknamed Eddie because it royally pissed him off, and the Cullen's and I were getting along famously. Carlisle had generously asked Renee and Phil to visit and so I was helping with the preparations.

"Carlisle don't you worry about Mom's appetite?" "Well, yes. I'm sure she'll be able to stick to our diet for the week of her stay though." He smiled at me, calmly, and hugged me.

"Bella why don't we go and get something to eat?" Alice's voice broke me from my thoughts and I turned to embrace her , blushing "love to."

* * *

"So Bella.. I uh.. I want to talk about us."

I looked down nervously, blushing. I knew she would want to talk about this at some point but I hadn't yet decided exactly what I felt for her. I mean, I knew I liked her. That was obvious from the dreams I'd been having over the past 3 weeks.

"What about us..?" I asked shyly, causing her to smile. She took my hands in hers and smiled warmly at me "You know what I mean Bella."

I sighed, I hated beating around the bush, really, but in reality I was scared. I'd actually never had a relationship before.

I was lacking experience.

"I... I like you a lot, Alice" "But not in that way?" "Yes in that way, it's just... To be honest I've never really.. Y'know.. Been in a relationship before" I blushed and looked down again. She stared at me for a while, smiling "I'd like to change that" I returned her smile and nodded "I'd like you to too."

The silence after while I was eating was only slightly uncomfortable, and afterwards when we were hanging out back with Emmett and Rosalie we acted just like we normally would. It was cool that the only difference was we were dating, I was glad that we kept it that way.

Carlisle, Esme and the rest of the Cullen's were completely accepting of Alice and I's blossoming reltionship`.

Edward, on the other hand proved extremely homophobic.

"That's disgusting!"

Those had been his words.

"So what's up Eddie's ass?" I asked, settling down next to Alice and lacing my fingers through hers. "Oh you know, he is _so _100 years ago." everyone laughed at Rose's statement and afterward we just hung out like normal people.

It was a few days later when things kicked off.

"He is SUCH a hypocrite!" exclaimed Alice, violently turning the keys in the ignition, causing the car to roar to life. "What'd he do now?" I asked carefully, taking her hands in mine. "He's endangering us! He met this _human _girl named Bree and _apparently _it's okay for him to have a relationship with this girl. It's outrageous! The way he acted towards you and now he's endangering us all!" taking a second to breathe Alice looked down. "It'll be okay Alice, promise. We should just remember it's not her fault it's his" she nodded slowly, before leaning in.

I guess it was just the heat of the moment, or something. Our lips met. It was just a peck, no tongue or anything extraordinary like that, but none-the-less a small shiver ran down my spine, and I leaned my forehead against hers.

Heaving a shaky sigh I looked into her eyes, searching them for any emotion they may hold. I was pleasantly surprised to find her gazing back at me adoringly, though I blushed at the amusement her topaz eyes. "First kiss Bellaaa" she breathed happily. I pouted back at her, pulling away, and grumbled to myself still holding the blush on my face. Apparently that little kiss perked her up and made her happy again, which in turn made me happy. I laughed at myself, since when was I so cliché? It was like jumping into a love novel.

I shook my head as we pulled up to the school and instantly I noticed Edward walking hand in hand with this Bree chick. I shrugged and jumped out to walk with Alice, I was pissed. I couldn't believe he would actually endanger us like this, after all, who could be sure she wouldn't tell anyone? This seemed like he was just _asking _for trouble, he was immature like that.

Alice's hand found mine and together we walked over to meet them. "Hello I'm Alice and this is Bellaa" she drug out my name, looking at me with a wink. I sighed, Alice and her premonitions. Bree seemed to think for a moment before leaning up towards Edward "are they vampires too?" she whispered. I growled lowly, glaring at her. "Keep her under control" I said at a speed that only Edward and Alice could understand. He looked down guiltily "yes" he murmured, finally looking at Bree. "Oh.." she replied blushing.

The blood rising to her face proved to much for me, I had smelt it before but it seemed like it would be fine, now that I could feel the full strength of it I couldn't take it. I tensed, grasping Alice's hand firmly, and stopped breathing. "I need to go" I hissed through clenched teeth. Alice nodded in understanding and turned to walk off, holding my hand tightly.

"I'm sorry" Edward breathed. I nodded curtly and kept walking.

"Her blood was too much.." I whispered guiltily "I know, it's fine Bella." She smiled at me and stopped, I hadn't noticed we were outside my English class until I saw Angela wink at me and walk into the class.

Alice smiled at me sweetly and drew me in for a hug. I leaned in and embraced her, and before she pulled away she again leaned in and captured my lips for a brief kiss.

I blushed and smiled after, "I could get used to that" I said, then noticed the look on a few boys faces and nodded "definitely" Alice just smiled and danced off.

I winked at the boys jokingly, and they all turned and hurried off, before walking into class.

"Ohhh Bella spill!" Angela said animatedly, and I turned and told her everything.

Well, apart from the vampire bits.


	6. Baseball Accidents

Chapter 6: Baseball Accidents

It took a while, but my control got to the point where I could actually be around Bree without attempting to snap her neck and drink the crimson liquid from her veins.

All in all she was okay. Well, apart from the being human and knowing our secret which may very well put all our undead lives in danger.

Yeah, other than that she was okay.

Oh and mom was visiting too, which made everything way more awesome (though she did try to snack on Bree once heehee).

"BASEBALL!" yelled Emmett, setting up the equipment at vampire speed and knocking me from my thoughts.

I jumped around excitedly.

Baseball.

Don't get me wrong, I love the sport, just not playing it.

Plus by not playing I got to watch Alice.

Allliiiiicccceeee.

Believe me when I say this she looked HOT. H-O-T. HOT. Like if I walked over there and laid a finger on her it would melt in a puddle. Actually, I'm pretty sure if I just walked into her personal bubble I would just melt into a giant pile of Bella goo.

Well, maybe that would be exaggerating a little..

Just a little.

Anyway it was fun to watch her, and to keep Bree company.

"So they need the thunder because... Uh.. Their bodies are like, super hard, and make a loud noise when they, like, hit?" "That's about right. The only reason I can't really play is because my body isn't really that hard." "ohh I see." Bree seemed to grasp the concept of vampires, although she was a bit slow on the uptake.

But what else can you expect from a human.

After a couple more pitches and loud clashes as Edward and Emmett hit in mid air reaching for the ball Alice stopped dead in her tracks halfway through a pitch.

Her eyes glazed over and her face grew serious. Carlisle and Esme motioned for everyone to come over, so I reluctantly picked Bree up and ran over with her at vampire speed.

"Alice, what did you see?"

"Nomads. Nomads, four of them.. They'll be here soon."

As soon as we sensed the nomads Bree was pushed behind us. Carlisle stood in front and each of us stood to his side. The nomads walked in as a group and stood close to us, remaining silent.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle. This is my family, we have a permanent residence nearby"

"I'm James" a blonde, shirtless man said stepping before Carlisle "this is Victoria, Jasper, and Laurent" he gestured to a redheaded girl, another blonde, and an African looking male in turn. I noticed the redhead, Victoria, seemed to step closer to James. They must be mates.

"Would it trouble you terribly if you hunted a couple of hundred miles south of here? We like to keep up a cover here, and the humans get awfully suspicious at random murders."

"I think we can do that. We were just passing through, we heard you playing and thought we'd stop by and say hello."

Carlisle nodded, and a flash followed by a loud crack of thunder made Bree jump and soon enough a gust of wind blew through, sending her scent in the direction of the nomads.

James jumped forward "you brought a snack."

Those words and 2 seconds was all it took for all of us to jump forward, growling warningly. "She's with us. I think it's best you leave now."

James looked like he was contemplating going against Carlisle, but Laurent and Jasper whispered between themselves inaudibly and James reluctantly turned to leave.

As soon as we couldn't sense them anymore we relaxed.

"He's not giving up Carlisle, he's a tracker, and he wants her now. We have to go, we have to keep her safe."

"Pack her a bag and meet us at the house in 30 minutes, we'll take our plans farther on from there, and Edward?"

"Yes Carlisle?"

"I hope you're more accepting of others now."

The wicked gleam in Carlisle's eyes sent Edward packing and we turned to him, waiting for his approval to set off. He nodded and we turned, running in the direction of the house.

* * *

**A/N: I like where this story is going so far, I'm aware this chapter is shorter than others that is because I'm hoping to update again today and hopefully finish the story and possibly start the sequel soon.**

**Thanks for all the support, reviews, follows, and favourites I'm so glad that everyone seems to like what I'm writing and I am very open to constructive criticism, and if you would like to see something happen in the story don't be afraid to leave your suggestions in a review or P.M. me, I don't bite.**

**Hard.**


	7. Run, Fight

Chapter 7: Run, Fight

These men, these nomadic vampires standing in front of me were unbelievable.

Staying with James then all of a sudden they think they can come to our side? If I were Carlisle I wouldn't accept this. Unfortunately I will never be Carlisle.

"Jasper are you sure you want to convert to our style of living?" Carlisle asked, sitting opposite him. The nomad nodded "I've been looking for a better style of living for many a year sir" he replied with a southern twang. I tightened my arms around Alice's neck and nuzzled into the back of her neck. She sighed happily and leaned farther back into me. Carlisle nodded at Jasper, and formally shook his hand. "Welcome to the family, then. Unfortunately we'll have to "train" you before you can be around Bree, since you'll be new to animal blood." Jasper nodded at Carlisle's statement. "Oh it'll be best that you start on animal blood as soon as possible" Carlisle said, hurriedly. "I should imagine so, I'll be off then I'll hang around the woods until you guys get Bree away from here, I'll help with Victoria.

Laurent began to exit the room "by the way, Victoria will be most likely to hang back here, and James will be the one to follow Bree." and with saying that he was gone, past Edward and Bree who were just walking through the door and out into the night.

"What was he doing here and why is that one going into the woods thinking about hunting animals?" Eddie asked, a suspicious look on his face. "Jasper is joining our family, he's going out hunting" Carlisle replied, before motioning everyone into the garage.

"Okay, Bella and Alice I want you to take Bree in your BMW and head towards Phoenix, you can stay in Bella's old house I'm sure you still have the key Renee?" Carlisle looked expectantly at mom and in turn had a key thrown at him, he smiled and then through it to me. "Right Bree you better get in" I said, unlocking the car. She nodded and climbed in the back. I took Alice's hand and stood waiting for the rest of the briefing. "Emmett, you and Jasper are going to run south to east wearing these to spread Bree's scent around. Renee, I want you to stay with Edward and watch out for Victoria, and Esme you an I will run north to west." Carlisle handed out some jackets with Bree's scent on the then nodded.

"Lets go" I whispered to Alice, tugging her arm. She nodded and climbed into the passenger seat while I climbed into the driver's side and started up the engine. I put the car into gear and sped off out of the driveway, taking the roads at the maximum speed limit.

"You may want to go to sleep Bree it's going to take us a whole day to get there" I said, turning on the headlights because of the fading sunlight. "Okay" she replied before leaning up against the window.

We stopped once so that Bree and I could eat and so we could pick up some snacks for the rest of the ride.

When we were about an hour away from my old house Edward called.

"We've lost Victoria, she's gone. We have no idea where James is, but we're coming up there we'll be there in about 19 hours. Keep Bree safe."

As quick as he'd said those words he was gone.

When we pulled up at the house Bree was asleep. "Urgh humans" muttered Alice "Excuse me, hybrid over here still has to sleep!" I pouted sleepily. Alice kissed my cheek and opened Bree's door carefully. I picked the girl up bridal style, motioning for Alice to open the front door. She ran ahead at vampire speed and opened all the doors, presumably checking to make sure neither nomads were in the house. When she deemed it safe she beckoned me inside, I ran up to my old room and place Bree on the bed, making sure she was covered before I went back downstairs.

"Urgh I'm so tired" I whined, laying down on the couch. Alice laughed at me and climbed behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Go to sleep Bella, I'll be here when you wake up."

I turned around and buried my face in her cool neck before falling asleep.

* * *

"Bella! Bella, wake up! Bree's gone!" I sat bolt upright, staring into the face of Alice. "She's gone!? How is she gone?" "I don't know! I didn't see or hear her leave and I didn't have a vision about it." She stood up quickly, running a hand fervently through her short hair. I stood too, embracing her. "Call Edward, I'll see if I can find her."

Alice nodded quickly and I ran upstairs and looked around. On the bed a descriptive picture book lay open to a page full of glass cases and mirrors. "Alice, Alice it's a showcase hall." I said running down the stairs. I noticed she was still on the phone when I got to the door. "Catch up please, Alice." I said before running out the door, down the stairs, and in the direction of the old showcase hall, praying that Alice would indeed catch up.

I heard a scream as I approached the door, and I burst in to see Bree up against the wall, her brown eyes glistening tears, and James holding her there with a sadistic smile plastered over his smug face. A low, guttural growl rumbled low in my chest and I ran at him, tackling him and slamming him against the wall on the opposite side of the room. The tiles on the wall cracked and crumbled underneath his stony body. As soon as he recovered from the pain he bared his teeth at me and placed his hands against my chest, pushing me as hard as he could. Air whipped around me as I flew back into one of the show cases, shattering it on impact. The small shards of glass flew and scattered in every direction. I landed hard on some of the sharp piece, which cut into the skin of my legs causing blood to ooze and the wounds to weep. I placed my hands down, not caring that little piece were sticking into my skin, and pushed myself to stand again. James watched me intently "You're not a full vampire" he said, cocking his head the side with a grin.

He rushed forward, grabbing my arms and pinning them behind my back. He brushed his teeth against my neck and I kicked back swiftly. Content with the scream of pain I turned around and grabbed his hair before slamming his head into the ground. "There's some fight in you, I like that" he laughed, grabbing my leg and launching me into one of the full length mirrors at the side of the room. I felt something warm trickle down the side of my face and brushed my fingers over it, when I pulled them back I saw blood. The pain all over my body was searing white hot agony and I hissed, closing my eyes in an attempt to push it away. "Too bad it's wasted" he sighed, kneeling next to me. "I wonder though, what would happen if I put my venom in you. If it doesn't kill you I'm sure there'll be time after I deal with her" he gestured to Bree, huddled in the corner staring at me with frightened eyes. "It'll be okay, Bree" I croaked. I attempted to lift my arms, but couldn't find the will. He leaned the heel of his hand on my leg "I can't risk you running away now, can I?" He asked, I looked up at him, erasing the fear from my features. "Asshole" I spat "now now Bella that's no way to treat a friend!" he exclaimed, before swiftly applying all his force into pushing down the heel of his hand.

I screamed a low, hoarse scream as I felt the bone snap. He laughed, finding the look on my face funny. Suddenly his ear twitched and he looked towards the door. "Shit" he murmured, turning back to me. "I'd hoped I had more time" he said before pushing my head to the side and biting into my neck.

At first all I felt was the pain of his teeth sinking in, which quickly vanished. Afterwards I felt something cold spreading through me. A few seconds later the pain hit me like a tidal wave.

I could faintly hear the sounds of a scuffle and the screech of tires outside before I blacked out.


	8. Resolution

Chapter 8: Resolution.

Pain.

My life was pain.

Faint memories of growing, a building full of children with blood pumping through their veins.

Alice.

Pain.

The pain I felt, it was hard to explain. It was like being cryogenically frozen, awakened, then dipped into a pool of burning hot lava and watching your skin crisp and fall off of your body, feeling your eyes slowly dissolve in your head as they and your brain turned to a sickly goo.

That about summed it up.

There was no measurement of time during this pain, it was consuming and even if time had existed it would've dragged like the back legs of a disabled puppy.

After what felt like an eternity and a half the pain slowly began to subside, leaving a tingling sensation and then eventually there was just blackness.

I don't know how long I was out, honestly, like I said there was no measurement of time, but after another few eternities the blackness ebbed away, giving way to a bright light the likeness of which I had never seen. Slowly it enveloped my body, seeping through the pores in my skin and feeling me with an amazing sensation.

Then my eyes opened to the world. I was hoping that it would slowly dawn on me where exactly I was but looking around the room I just couldn't place it.

I slid from underneath the covers slowly, my body was aching all over. I attempted to stand up, putting pressure on the leg that James had broken. I remembered it, a lone memory before the others came flooding back to me. I stood for a second, not feeling anything, then I felt the painful twinge and looked down to see a cast.

That's when I passed out.

* * *

"I told you you should've let me stay with her Carlisle! I didn't need to hunt!" Alice's voice broke through the melodic hum of my thoughts. "It's Edwards fault he was supposed to stay with her" Emmett pointed out, I heard the sound of a sofa cushion being squished and assumed Emmett had sat down. "Don't blame me! Bree needed food!" Edward exclaimed. I could just imagine the look in his face. "You're so whipped" I said weakly, inching open my eyes, ignoring the pain emanating from my leg.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle said softly, leaning over me "you gave us quite a scare. By the time we got to you James's venom was already seeping into you, Alice tried to take some out I don't know if that helped." I noted the embarrassed look on Alice's face and figured if she had blood running through her veins she would be blushing at that moment. "I'm.. I'm okay.. Carlisle.. I'm just in some pain" I croaked, gesturing to my leg. He nodded slightly.

"Boys I'm going to need you to leave the room now" he said quietly. Alice walked over as soon as they were gone and pulled the covers back. Alice help me to wear my back was resting against the headboard of the bed and looking down I was thankful for the boxers I was wearing, though I blushed when I realised someone had changed them and I silently hoped it was one of the girls. "The seven days you've already been out for have healed you well, it looks like the bone is healing good there's just some bruising and damaged tissue which will be what is causing your pain" Carlisle stated while examining my leg. "I've been out for seven days?" I asked, voice shaking. Alice nodded. "We disposed of James, Victoria is no where to be seen. Your mom had to go back with Phil, she told us to give you her regards and to tell you to call when you woke up." I nodded, slowly in-taking the information Alice was giving me. "And Jasper?" I asked slowly "he's settling in well, he's able to be around Bree now without wanting to kill her which is good." she replied. I sighed happily and leaned back.

Carlisle disappeared for a while, and left me to talk to Alice though when he returned he was carrying crutches for me. "Looks like I'm going to be living off of human food for a while" I said jokingly. He smiled and nodded "I'm afraid so" he agreed, pulling me carefully to my feet. Alice's hands never left my back while I hopped across the room and back, attempting to get used to the crutches. "So who's room is this?" I asked after a while. She just smiled at me and shook her head "Bella, it's my room. Couldn't you tell by all the drawing supplies and pictures of you and I?" she retorted and I took a moment to glance around the room. With a blush I noticed the pictures and equipment and looked down "Err I didn't notice" Alice giggled and kissed me slowly. "You're so clueless, that's one thing I love about you" she sighed "though sometimes it's really inconvenient" she added with a laugh that was so Alice.

I leaned in and kissed her quickly. "Thank you for letting me sleep in your room." I said shyly, she just grinned. "Well, Charlie went to stay with your mom for a while so.. If you want.. You can stay here for a while" she said, biting her lip. I grinned at her and once again internally high fived myself. "I'd love to" I squealed, hugging her tightly. "Bella, Bella too tight!" she choked, and I let go of her blushing. "Sorry heh I forget" I giggled, and she smiled warmly at me.

After a while her face turned serious. "So prom is next week" she said, a hint of curiosity in her tone. I nodded, adding up the weeks in my head. "I'd err.. I'd like you to be my date" she said, sounding a little unsure. I pondered over it for a moment before smiling and hugging her a little less tightly than before "I'd love to be your date" I said, nuzzling into her. She smiled again and I realised this meant a shopping trip with Emmett and Edward. "AWESOME!" I yelled, causing Alice to jump up in the air. "What's awesome!?" she exclaimed jumping up with an excited look on her face. I giggled and stood, hopping away slowly knowing she would follow.

"Emmett, Emmett!" I cried, not knowing where he was. He appeared out of no where "Yes, little sis?" "WE GOTTA GO SUIT SHOPPING!" I exclaimed, ditching my crutches and jumping at him. Alice started laughing from behind me and everyone else laughed from the next room. "DON'T LAUGH EDDIE YOU'RE COMING TOO!" I yelled, hobbling away after a horrified looking Edward.

At least he'd finally get fashion tips from a pro.

* * *

"What colour should I choose?" I asked confusedly looking through a clothes rack full of button-down shirts. "Alice said her dress is red I think" Edward said, also looking through. "I think we should all wear red to make like some kind of awkward statement" I giggled, pulling a shirt off the rack. Emmett and Edward followed suit, Emmett with red and Edward with black. "Sounds like a plan to me!" Emmett said with a grin and I smiled happily when Edward nodded. "Okay ties, I'm going for black" I said pulling a black tie from a mannequin. The tie had a red dragon winding around it, but not to the point were the red was overpowering on the tie. I pulled a pair of black tuxedo pants off of another rack and wandered over to see how Edward and Emmett were doing.

Emmett had his shirt, pants, and a black bow tie and Edward was yet to chose a tie. "Oh Edward you should get this one" I said, pulling off a black and red striped tie. He nodded approvingly and put it next to his black shirt. "Looks okay" he sais with a smile and we checked out with our partial suits.

The next shop we went in had tuxedo jackets, vests, shoes, and cufflinks. "Okay, we should probably all get the same shoes because I don't think a variation in shoes is a good idea, I just have a bad feeling about it" Emmett said with a strange look on his face. I looked at Edward, who shrugged at me "okay so Emmett you find the shoes and I'll find you a vest okay?" he nodded at this and we set off in different directions. "So I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I treated you before Bree" Edward said meaningfully. "It's okay, just don't do it again or I'll have to kick your ass" I joked, he laughed along with me.

I ended up picking up two pure black vests, one for Emmett and one for me. Edward chose one that was red at the front and black at the back. When Emmett returned with the shoes we went over to look at the suit jackets. I pulled off one that was red and had black buttons and cuffs. Emmett chose a pure black one and Edward chose one that was exactly the same as Emmett's but red. We then chose cufflinks, mine and Emmett's where black and shaped like diamonds and Edward's were a red version of ours.

We hung out at the movies for a while after that having some "male bonding" time, even though I'm female. After watching "Avengers" we went home so that the boys could hunt (I was off my crutches but I still couldn't hunt) and so that I could eat.


	9. Peace

Chapter 9: Peace

I glanced nervously at the clock, pulling on my crimson shirt and buttoning it slowly. The girls were dressing at Bree's house, and we were to go pick them up at 7:30.

"Emmett are you doing okay with that bow tie?" I heard Edward ask from the next room and I giggled envisioning Emmett attempting to tie it. "Yeah Carlisle showed me!" he exclaimed happily, I shook my head. That boy could be so childish. I pulled on my tux pants and buttoned them before tucking my shirt inside them neatly. I then slipped on some black socks and my shoes before glancing at the clock again.

6:58.

"Guys we have to leave in like 15 minutes so you probably should hurry up" I said, grabbing my tie. "Right, across, under, through, under, through, across, and tuck" I stuck my tongue out, pulling the tie through the last loop and adjusting it before buttoning the last button on my shirt and making sure the tie hid it. I then grabbed my tux vest and buttoned it before walking (with a slight limp due to the pain) into the other room to check on the boys.

When I walked into the room I noticed Emmett had his jacket over his shoulder and was ready to go, and Edward was buttoning his vest. "Okay guys I'm going to grab my jacket and head off I'll see you at the dance" I said with a grin, before grabbing my jacket from Alice's room and heading for my BMW.

The 15 minute drive from the Cullen's house to Bree's went by agonizingly slow. I was glad I took some pain killers before leaving, otherwise the driving would've been a bit difficult.

As I pulled up to the house the door opened. I left the engine running and got out, stepping toward a beautifully dressed Alice. Her dark red dress clung to her petit frame, the silky red fabric shone brightly in the light of the moon, contrasting perfectly with the black lace elegantly framing the top. Her perfectly flawless shoulders were bare to me and I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her perfect lips as she walked up to me.

"You look beautiful, my love" I breathed, leading her over to the passenger side and opening the door for her. She smiled warmly at me and slid into my beautiful, sleek car, a happy smile plastered on her pretty face.

"I bet you're the only one on time" she laughed as I pulled into the road and began the short ride to the school. "Probably, I did remind them to be on time, but they are boys. It's too bad Jasper declined the schools invitation to go to prom, though it's probably for the best" I said, eyes locked firmly on the road. "Yeah, you look ravishing by the way" she said with a wink. I blushed a little and parked near the school.

Once in the fresh air I put on my jacket, completing my awesomely colour coördinated look. Alice seemed happy, though it looked kind of like she was raping me with her eyes. I giggled at the thought and embraced her, holding onto her tightly. "Would now be a good time to tell you I'm really klutz-y?" I asked, leading her up to take a photo. "Bella I already know that" she laughed, I placed my arm around her waist as the dumbfounded random guy took our picture before leading my date inside.

She gazed around excitedly at the decorations. "I LOVE PARTIES!" she practically yelled while jumping up and down. She then turned to me and kissed me. I kissed her back, pulling away before I would've liked to. "Maybe later" I whispered huskily in her ear. She shivered and led me out to the dance floor.

_So you think you can tell, _  
_Heaven from hell,_

"This is pink Floyd!" I squealed, placing my hands on her hips and swayed to the rhythm with her.

_Blue sky's from pain. _  
_ Can you tell a green field _  
_ From a cold steel rail? _  
_ A smile from a veil? _  
_ Do you think you can tell?_

I let out a shaky breath, gripping Alice's hips tightly and pressing into her.

_And did they get you to trade _  
_ Your heroes for ghosts? _  
_ Hot ashes for trees? _  
_ Hot air for a cool breeze? _  
_ Cold comfort for change? _  
_ And did you exchange _  
_ A walk on part in the war _  
_ For a lead role in a cage?_

I gazed into her eyes happily, glad that they were actually playing good music.

_How I wish, how I wish you were here. _  
_ We're just two lost souls _  
_ Swimming in a fish bowl, _  
_ Year after year, _  
_ Running over the same old ground. _  
_ And how we found_  
_ The same old fears. _  
_ Wish you were here._

With the last word I pressed my cool lips against hers, eyes fluttering closed. I shyly ran my tongue across her bottom lip, to which she replied by opening her mouth slightly. Our tongues met, dancing to a rhythm that was entirely our own. I pulled away, a heavy blush spread across my face. She smiled happily and leaned her forehead against mine. We only pulled away when Emmett cut in, looking to dance with me. I grinned at him "you sure you can dance?" I asked jokingly. He pouted and nodded. "I requested the song" he said with a grin. "No way!" "Yes way" I high fived him and glanced at Alice. She laughed and gestured for me to go with Emmett, and I fist pumped heading out onto the dance floor with him.

We walked out to the very middle of the dance floor and stood back to back, heads bowed.

_**Back in black **_  
_** I hit the sack**_  
_** I've been too long I'm glad to be back **_  
_** Yes, I'm let loose **_  
_** From the noose**_  
_** That's kept me hanging about**_  
_** I've KEEP looking at the sky **_  
_** 'Cause it's gettin' me high**_  
_**Forget the hearse 'cause I never die**_  
_** I got nine lives**_  
_** Cat's eyes**_  
_** Abusin' every one of them and running wild**_

Emmett and I started breaking down in the middle of the dance floor, everyone watched us as we let loose in the music.

_**'Cause I'm back**_  
_** Yes, I'm back**_  
_** Well, I'm back**_  
_** Yes, I'm back**_  
_** Well, I'm back, back**_  
_** (Well) I'm back in black **_  
_** Yes, I'm back in black**_

_** Back in the back**_  
_** Of a Cadillac**_  
_** Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack**_  
_** Yes, I'm in a bang **_  
_** With a gang**_  
_** They've got to catch me if they want me to hang**_  
_** Cause I'm back on the track **_  
_** And I'm beatin' the flak**_  
_** Nobody's gonna get me on another rap**_  
_** Don't look at me now **_  
_** I'm just makin' my play**_  
_** Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way**_

Edward appeared out of no where, looking pleased with our song choice and started dancing with us. Our limbs shook to the rhythm and Edward finally let loose.

_**Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back**_  
_** Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back**_  
_** Well, I'm back, back**_  
_** Well I'm back in black**_  
_** Yes I'm back in black**_

Suddenly everyone was dancing with us and just rocking out to the music, really feeling it. Alice appeared behind me and started dancing with me and I grinned.

**_hooo yeah_**  
**_ Ohh yeah_**  
**_ Yes I am_**  
**_ Oooh yeah, yeah Oh yeah_**  
**_ Back in now_**  
**_ Well I'm back, I'm back_**  
**_ Back, I'm back_**  
**_ Back, I'm back_**  
**_ Back, I'm back_**  
**_ Back, I'm back_**  
**_ Back_**  
**_ Back in black_**  
**_ Yes I'm back in black_**  
**_ Out of the sight!_**

"That is the most fun I've had in years!" boomed Emmett, enveloping Edward and I in a big bear hug. I laughed happily and hugged Alice too. "I think that's the most fun I've _ever _had!" I yelled happily. Everyone around us was buzzing with excitement as well. "We did good" I said, looking at my brothers "we certainly did" they replied.

"What a great way to celebrate our newfound peace" Alice said to me, and I smiled at her. "This way is even better" I said, and with that I leaned in and captured her lips in a chaste kiss.


End file.
